Confession
by gothic antagonist
Summary: Snape is more stressed than usual and to help get his mind off of it, Lupin decides to confess his love for him through song. Snupin! Slash! Half-naked men! ;D  Set to "Twisted" by Carrie Underwood.


**A/N**~ I know, I know...I should be updating stories that I already have out. Well, I realized that I haven't written a Snupin story in a long time and this one came to mind today as I was listening to this song, so...yeah. I had to write it. I liked it so much once I edited it and everything that I said "Ah, what the hell" and decided to publish it! So here you go, another fine Snupin song-fic for you!** :D**

***I would like to dedicate this fanfic to my beautiful and amazing girlfriend. She's the love of my life and without her, I don't know where I'd be. I love you, sweetheart!**

**Lyrics: **"Twisted" by Carrie Underwood**  
**

* * *

It was a darker night than normal, for the moon had disappeared behind stormy clouds. A cold breeze gently weaved its way through the open window and found the distraught man in his bedroom, pacing back and forth restlessly, his hand running through the greasy black heap of untamed hair on his head. The man sighed and forced his fingers into his eyes, rubbing them as he fought back a yawn. There was way too much on his mind to even _**consider**_ sleeping.

Down the hall, another man was sitting on his bed, rubbing his sweaty palms together nervously. His heightened senses could feel his friend's anxiety reaching its climax just a few doors down, and he wanted so desperately to help him feel better. He looked at his hands and sighed. What could a gay werewolf do to help anybody? It was hopeless...

...Or was it? He noticed a CD on his nightstand and a smile teased the corners of his lips. He stood up and walked over to it as an idea started to form in his mind. It was crazy and bound to fail...but it was better than nothing.

Besides, what better way to take one's mind off of their stress than to confess a love that had been present in his heart for nearly twenty years?

_**Baby, you're a wrecking ball crashin' into me**_

Snape looked up from the old floor when he heard the man's voice. Part of him instantly felt annoyed, but curiosity kept him from slamming the door shut.

_**Nothin' I can do but fall piece by piece**_

Was that Lupin singing? What was the matter with him?

_**You broke down every part of me**_

_**That ever thought that I'd never need you, baby**_

Why did he choose _**tonight**_ of all nights to act like a complete lunatic? What was up with the random singing? Snape sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples with his forehead. As if he didn't feel weird enough.

_**It's twisted, messed up**_

_**And the more I think about it**_

_**It's crazy, but so what?**_

Now he was standing in the doorway, a huge smile plastered on his scarred face. Severus stopped pacing and stared at him, confusion clouding his fathomless black eyes. What was going on?

_**I may never understand it**_

_**I'm caught up and I'm hangin' on**_

_**I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong**_

Was he just singing, or did those words suggest something more? Snape shook his head quickly, erasing that thought from his mind. Oh please, Lupin was a nutcase. A total weirdo. There was no way those words had any sort of truth behind them.

_**Everybody's tellin' me I'm over my head**_

_**But they don't feel you loving me**_

Remus stepped towards Severus, his eyes glowing as his heart took over. The words he was singing were now coming from the depths of his broken but loving soul. He wondered what was going through the other man's head as he slowly moved closer.

_**They all say that I've gone crazy**_

_**Maybe it's too late now to save me**_

_**I'm too tangled**_

He could see it in Sev's eyes. Yep, Snape thought that he was crazy too. Of course, he probably didn't realize that this was a confession of feelings that had been left buried within the werewolf for _**years**_.

Well...he was about to.

_**It's twisted, messed up**_

_**And the more I think about it**_

_**It's crazy, but so what?**_

_**I may never understand it**_

_**I'm caught up and I'm hanging on**_

_**I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong**_

Now the two men were standing close enough to feel the heat radiating off of each other's bare chests. Remus looked Severus in the eyes and kept smiling, his hand gently taking Sev's.

Snape was too confused to move. Maybe it was shock that kept him from backing away. Maybe it was intrigue. Whatever the cause, he remained frozen in place as Lupin continued to sing.

_**Maybe it's not right**_

_**But that's alright**_

_**Yeah it's alright tonight**_

Suddenly it clicked in Severus' mind. His pale face was painted a soft pink as realization fell on him like an anvil. He found it hard to keep his eyes on Remus, so he looked down at their hands and felt his heart skip a beat.

What the...? What was wrong with him? He didn't _**actually**_ think...

_**It's twisted, messed up**_

_**And the more I think about it**_

_**It's crazy, but so what?**_

_**I may never understand it**_

Remus noticed Sev shift his weight from one foot to the other, a tell-tale sign of nervousness. That made him smile wider, more to himself than to the man in front of him. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting.

It was so much better.

_**It's twisted, messed up**_

_**And the more I think about it**_

_**It's crazy, but so what?**_

_**I may never understand it**_

_**I'm caught up and I'm hanging on**_

_**I'm gonna love you even if it's wrong**_

After a moment of silence, Severus tore his eyes from their intertwined fingers and forced himself to look at Remus. He opened his mouth to speak, but found that he didn't have the breath in him to do so. He immediately looked away again, this time down to their feet. Why was he reacting this way? It was completely crazy!

"Severus?"

"What is it, Lupin?" he asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

"Look at me."

Snape breathed deeply and raised his head once more, this time feeling slightly more weird than he had just a moment ago. That look in Lupin's eye...was that...

No...couldn't be.

They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eons, until Remus leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips.

Snape instinctively pulled away, his expression feigning disgust. He let go of the man's hand and tried to hide his racing heart from him by stepping back. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and put on his best fake angry look. "What the hell was that?"

"A kiss," he said simply. "What's the problem?"

"Do I look gay to you?"

Remus smiled to himself, refusing to answer that question. "Good night, Severus." He turned around and walked away, his smile growing exponentially as he did. He had heard the increase in the man's heartbeat. He had noticed him stiffen ever so slightly as he moved closer.

More than that...he had felt him kiss back. Snape could deny his heart racing when their lips touched, or his body stiffening when they were close...but he couldn't deny kissing him back. He couldn't deny the fact that his eyes fluttered closed for a split second.

Severus sat on his bed and stared off as he played that back in his mind, realizing what he had done. However, despite what he had anticipated, he felt almost...happy. Remus had kissed him...and he didn't mind. In fact...part of him wanted to do it again.

He gently touched his lips and smiled weakly. They were still tingling.

Suddenly, he felt emotion take over his body. He stood up and walked briskly down to Remus' room, pausing in the doorway until he noticed his presence. As soon as their eyes met, Snape walked over to the bed and kissed Lupin eagerly. Neither of them pulled away as arms wrapped around bodies and pants were discarded onto the floor.

Snape pulled away so that their lips were still brushing one another's and smiled to himself. "You never answered my question."

"What, about you looking gay?" The man looked up into his partner's eyes. "Hm...no, you don't. However, I've come to learn that appearances can be quite...deceiving."

Sev smirked. "Well...you caught me," he teased softly.

"Seems that way." Remus teased happily as he kissed the man again. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
